secretuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Negative mass
Negative mass, or minus matter is matter composed of minus particles, particles with opposite mass hence energy but with rest of the physical properties identical. They play an important role in interuniversal travel, being the crucial component in the stabilization of transversible wormholes between universes and/or timelines. Notation and Nomenclature Negative mass is named by adding the prefix minu- to the name of the ordinary matter e.g. Minuhydrogen Due to historical reasons, some negative mass has their own names, for example the shadow photon Negative mass is often notated by adding a - sign to the top left portion (corresponding to the region where the mass number is commonly expressed) of the particle symbol, for example -a To express a group of minus particles, a - sign at the top left corner of the first symbol followed by a parenthesis is used, for example -(uud) Origin There is only one known direct mechanism of negative mass production *Near black holes, when the ordinary companion of the virtual particle-minus particle pair is being captured by the black hole, leaving the minus particle to become real and escape After that a series of indirect processes exist to produce more varied negative mass *Head on nullification between the escaped particle and minus particles, which also produce photons and shadow photons *Anti negative mass is usually produced when negative mass is bombarded by shadow cosmic rays (stream of high energy minus particles and shadow photons) *Analogous minus β decay of naturally occurring minuradioisotopes as in ordinary matter *Inside shadow thunderstorms (where minuelectrons or minupositrons were accelerated by the electric fields in the clouds to high negative energies and the resulting minus particles are produced by gamma shadow photons interacting in a negative mass version of pair production) Then there are various processes to induced concentration of negative mass *Minus particles of the same charge clump together under electromagnetism to form the minus stars, planets and galaxies *Minus versions of Van Allen Radiation Belts on minus planets Therefore the process of creating negative mass is similar to that of antimatter, with the role of gravity and electromagnetism reversed for the cosmological scale (hence minus bodies are usually charged as neutral negative mass is highly repulsive between other types of negative masses). The anti negative mass produced, unlike ordinary antimatter, rarely annihilate due to the combined repulsive force of gravity and electromagnetism between the masses and unlike electric charges. Also unlike antimatter, without the only known direct process, dispersal of negative mass in those universes is highly improbable Properties Negative mass is quite different from ordinary matter, it many aspects, it can be regard as the opposite of the behavior of ordinary matter. Symmetry *Translation and rotation Asymmetry *Time (Gravity between negative mass is repulsive, thus it is reasonable to say that negative mass bend spacetime into some "hill shape". According to general relativity, the negative curvature of spacetime caused by negative mass result in "time constriction" where time passes quicker than normal) *Strong interaction (The color force reverses, resulting in 21 possible duplet and 48 possible triplet attractive color combination. Another consequence is all stable minus hadrons must carry net color charge (since neutral or white color combinations is repulsive thus forbidden for composite minuparticles). There is also more possible minuhardrons as the colorful combinations (such as a pair of quarks) in addition to the neutral combinations are permited (which is not the case for ordinary mass). The number of gluons does not depend on the mass as they are massless, and their number varies from universe to universe. Since the minuhardrons (including minunucleons) possess a net color charge, the residual nuclear force is significantly stronger between negative mass than ordinary mass thus minuhydrogen does not exist naturally, Instead they fuse easily to form -2He2+ which dominates those universes and stellar nuclear fusion of minus stars follow pathways significantly different from that of ordinary matter) *Electromagnetism (Obeys the same rules as ordinary matter, however due to their motion is opposite to the force applied, it becomes like charges attract, unlike charges repel) *Gravity (Gravity is still attractive between like masses, however negative masses repel due to their motion is opposite to the force applied) *Weak interaction (As half of the category of the interaction involved the W bosons, which are charged, according to the electromagnetic interaction of a pair of negative masses, the weak interaction is 100001 times stronger in negative masses than that in ordinary matter hence its range is slightly larger for negative masses, meaing it is easier to detect -W bosons than ordinary W bosons. The half lives of radiominunuclides and most minuparticles are also shorter than their ordinary matter counterparts. -β+ decay is also expected to be the major decay as heavier minuprotons are slowly converted into lighter minuneutrons. This however does not significantly reduce the stability of the minunulclide as there are no repulsive force to drive the minunucleus apart other then the degeneracy pressure provided by the Pauli exclusion principle which only act to balance the electromagnetic attraction. Eventually all minuprotons become minuneutrons and the nulclide become an isotope of minuneutronium) *Levity (Levity is attractive to negative mass but repulsive to ordinary matter) These asymmetries can be explained by the behavior of negative mass when subjected to a force Motion From Newton's 2nd Law : \color{Lavender} F=ma Negative mass has mass of opposite sign, thus the equation becomes : \color{Lavender} F=(-m)a If we consider this in a linear case and the signs of a and F determines the direction of the quantity. Then for a pulling force exerted on a negative mass, it accelerates to the opposite direction of the pushing force (i.e. It moves as if it is being pushed). Therefore negative mass move backwards when you push it and forward when you pull it, which is opposite to the motion behavior of ordinary matter. From Newton's universal law of gravitation : \color{Lavender} F_g=G\frac{m_1m_2}{r^2} Where *Fg is the force between the two masses (+: attractive, -: repulsive) *m1 and m2 are the two masses *r is the distance between the centers of the two masses Therefore *If both masses are negative, then : \color{Lavender} F_g=G\frac{(-m_1)(-m_2)}{r^2} Fg remains positive, which means the gravitational forces between two negative masses is attractive. However because of the consequence of Newton's 2nd Law on negative mass, the two masses accelerate opposite to the attractive force (i.e. They repel each other) *If only one of the masses is negative, then : \color{Lavender} F_g=-G\frac{m_1m_2}{r^2} Fg becomes negative, which means the gravitational force in between is repulsive. The ordinary mass will accelerate in the direction of the force. However, the negative mass will accelerate opposite to the force (i.e. drawn towards the ordinary mass). This forms a system where the negative mass is constantly drawn to the ordinary mass while the ordinary mass is constantly being repelled. This phenomenon however does not violate the conversation of energy and momentum. Assume the ordinary mass (m1) is -n times as heavy as the negative one : \color{Lavender} F_g=G\frac{m_1m_2}{r^2}=-G\frac{n(m_2)^2}{r^2} Now we compute the accelerations of the masses : \color{Lavender} m_1a_1=-G\frac{n(m_2)^2}{r^2} : \color{Lavender} m_2a_2=-G\frac{n(m_2)^2}{r^2} : \color{Lavender} a_1=G\frac{m_2}{r^2} : \color{Lavender} a_2=-G\frac{nm_2}{r^2} Although the signs are different, because of the behavior of negative mass, both massess accelerate in the same direction. (Which means in the following calculation, we need to ignore the -sign from the above result, as the - is contributed by the negative value of one of the masses) Divide a1 by a2 : \color{Lavender} \frac{a_1}{a_2}=\frac{1}{n} : \color{Lavender} a_2=na_1 This shows the heavier mass (in terms of magnitude) has a smaller acceleration than the lighter mass Now the initial monentum of the system : \color{Lavender} P_{int}=m_1v_1+m_2v_2=-m_2(nv_1-v_2) OR \color{Lavender} P_{int}=m_1v_1-m_2v_2=-m_2(nv_1+v_2) (If the initial velocities of the masses are opposite) The final velocities of the masses (v3 and v4) are calculated based on their accelerations : \color{Lavender} v_3=v_1+a_1t : \color{Lavender} v_4=v_2+a_2t=v_2+na_1t Now the final momentum : \color{Lavender} P_{fin}=m_1v_3+m_2v_4=-m_2(nv_3-v_4)=-m_2(nv_1+na_1t-v_2-na_1t)=-m_2(nv_1-v_2)=P_{int} Or : \color{Lavender} P_{fin}=m_1v_3-m_2v_4=-m_2(nv_3+v_4)=-m_2(nv_1+na_1t+v_2-na_1t)=-m_2(nv_1+v_2)=P_{int} (If the final velocities are opposite) Therefore momentum is conserved (This can be generalise to higher dimensions by considering the vector components along the xyz... axes). However two unequal ordinary mass-negative mass pair will mean one of the masses will always overtake the other, thus bringing them to contact and nullify. On the other hand, if the pair is equal, then a constant acceleration will be set up without external energy input and the pair will accelerate indefinitely and reach arbitrary high velocities Using the results above and apply similar technique to the kinectic energies : \color{Lavender} KE_=OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Which shows the energy is conserved Clumping and spontaneous fusion Nullification One of the major interaction between matter and negative mass is nullification (means to cancel out). Similar to annhilation, it requires some criteria to happen *Conservation of energy *Conservation of momentum (both linear and angular) *Conservation of charge Therefore nullification is easier to occur than annihilation and not as restricted, meaning any ordinary matter which contact with negative mass will be nullified. The opposite of nullification is spontaneous production, which takes place as particle-minus particle pairs in the vacuum analogous to virtual particle-antiparticle pairs (except due to their negative mass properties, both particles theoretically travel in a cresent shaped path which eventually nullify in parallel, returning their "borrowed energy" back to the vacuum. The virtual particle-minus particle pair is too short lived to interact with the virtual particle-antiparticle pair. This is supported by the observation that there are no constant flashes of light and shadow in the vacuum of space at least in the A-L universe) in universes with weak weak energy condition Uneven nullification This type of nullifcation occurs if the collding mass and negative masses differ. Any excess energy or negative energy will be converted into the resulting kinetic energy of the mass or negative mass or if the energy change is sufficient, convert the remaining mass or negative mass into other particle or minus paritcle species (e.g. muon to electron). Any excess momentum is transfered to the remaing mass or negative mass Total nullification Total nullification occur when both particle-minus particle pairs have the same magnitude of mass Parallel case This type of nullification is difficult to occur naturally, due to the repulsive nature of unlike charges and gravity between the masses. However the product is nothingness as both the total momentum and energy of the pair is zero For example in a photon-shadow photon nullification γ + -γ → Nothing Head on/sideways case This is the most common type of nullification. A shadow photon and a photon of equal magnitude of energy is produced and travelling in a fork pattern or opposite to each other. For example in an electron-minuelectron nullification -e- + e- → γ + -γ This is often visible as brief flashes of shadow and light at the site of nullification The energies of both photons can be arbitrary as long they remain equal in magnitude. However it is usually about 1MeV and become less probable the higher the magnitude of the energy. Production of other particle-minus particle pairs are also possible but extremely unlikely Spontaneous production of this type occurs when the photon and the shadow photon collide in any way except in parallel. Usually photon-shadow photon pairs of different energies will be produced, occassionally other particles will also be produced. Photon irradiation When negative mass is irradiated with high intensity light (or ordinary matter exposed to high intensity shadow light), nullification occurs. The type of nullification depends on the energy of the light. *If the energy is just enough to nullify the mass or negative mass, it will result in the head on nullification discussed above. Since any collision except the parallel case possess net momentum in the system, a particle-minus particle pair (usually photon and its minus counterpart) is always produced, which if their energies can just nullify another mass exposed to them, will trigger more head on nullification. In a rare scenario, where the interaction will mostly be a head on nullification and will trigger a chain reaction indicated by constant flash of light and shadow with the object quickly disintegrating into nothingness. The chain reaction is not unlike that in nuclear fission and stops when a sufficient amount of the particles (in the negative mass case) or minus particles (in the ordinary mass case) either escape from the object or when one of the pairs possess energy or mass in the wrong magnitude to cause a head on nullification *If the energy is too large or too small, then only uneven nullfication occurs and there will be no production of particle-minus particle pair. If the photon or shadow photon possess low energy, it will be absorbed and only the energy components cancels out (By E=mc2, the magnitude of energy possessed by the mass is too large to be nullified completely by low energy photons or shadow photons). Therefore an object being irradiated will have some or all of the changes listed below: *The magnitude of the internal kinetic energy of the particles is reduced, which lead to a decrease in the magnitude of the temperature of the object, effectively produce a cooling effect. sufficient exposure will result in a phase transition to lower energy state (In other words, the object become frozen) *The magnitude of the kinetic energy of the object is reduced, thus the speed of the object is significantly reduced. The direction is also altered opposite to the progression direction of the photon or shadow photon *The enthalpy of formation of the object is reduced, result in stabilization of unstable nuclides and chemical species. However, continued exposure will reduce the binding energy of the object and the object will start to dissociate or even sub atomizes. *The energy state of the object will be lowered until it reached the ground state, after which the only remaining energy content (the mass) will started to be nullified in an increasing rate, eventually reaching the point of head on nullfication and dissapears in a flash of light and shadow. Artificial production/Collection Various methods are used to produce/collect negative mass Shadow photons *By exploiting the mechanisms of a free-electron laser, a dark laser can be created with desired wavelength. A minuelectron or minupositron emitted from a minuradionuclide is first accelerated to near the speed of light, which then passes through an array of magnets with alternating poles to wiggle the minuelectron beam. Shadow photons is then released in the process, which add up coherently to form the dark laser. *Atomic X dark lasers can be made by using a gas/liquid of minuhelium in a metallic capsule. A narrow laser pulse with energy higher than the average mass-energy of a minuelectron is shined on one of the minuhelium atoms, which nullify minuelectrons from the inner shells of most minuhelium. When other minuelectrons fall into the now empty shell, a shadow photon of usually X ray frequency is emitted which then stimulates neighboring minuhelium atoms to emit more x ray shadow photons which add up coherently to form a beam of X dark laser. Minus particles and matter *Dark light synthesis: The dark laser created in the above process is then allowed to met at a point with an ordinary laser of the same wavelength in a metallic spherical chamber at a very narrow angle (unlike head on annihilation, where there is no net momentum, head on nullification always possess momentum. Therefore a narrow angle ensures the net momentum to be minimal thus any particle-minus particle pairs produced will not be too energetic and can be captured using magnetic and electric fields, while causing minimal damage to the surroundings) *Magnetic scoops used in the Van Allen Belt of minus planets, minus stars or other minus bodies (However, the intense electromagnetic fields can often pose a significant hazard.) *Antiminus particles are produced using the same mechanisms as one produce ordinary antimatter Storage Human *Suspension of postively charged negative mass in a metallic sphere (This method works because it take advantage of the behavior of negative mass that when an "attractive force" is being set up by the induced charges on the sphere, it is instead repelled and stay floating at the center of the sphere (whereas the sphere is too massive relative to the minus particle thus its acceleration is unnoticeble), thus minimizing the energy required to set up electric fields. This method fails for negatively charged minus particles as the behavior is the opposite, the mass is instead being dragged towards the ordinary matter wall which can cause possible nullification. In this case, an electric field is necessary to pin it in place)) *Penning trap (Usuing a combination of magnetic and electric fields in a bottle to contain charged (usually negative) or neutral minus particles) *Magnetic traps (Use magnetic fields to confine neutral minus particles in a region) Lodorian *Same as above *Physics fields generator bottles where negative mass does not nullify with ordinary mass Therefore due to their mastery of physics fields, they have more control in producing negative mass and shadow photons than humans Applications Despite the difficulty to produce, negative mass has a broad range of applications, some are important in the developement of interuniversal travel: Analysis and research *Shadow photons, which carries negative energy, allows minus optical spectrometers to be set up to analyse the structure of negative mass chemical species and minus particles, which is impossible using conventional spectrometry (as the positive energy will cancel out the negative mass of the sample. *The energy cancelling properties of the opposing masses and enegy allows the stablization of unstable chemical species. It opens new applications for unstable substances and allow the research on them to be carried out easily. *Shadow photons are often used to quickly cool a sample to a few degress above absolute zero Space travel Propulsion *Alcubierre drive: Negative mass/energy is required to warp spacetime into a warp bubble. This drive substitute the Trek drive, which only works in universes with a subspace network interlocking with it. The drive fails in universe with strong 2nd Law of Thermodynamics , for example the Standard universe *Diametric drive: Negative mass can be arranged in an array at the back of a starship. By exploiting its unique behavior, the system can be accelerated in arbitrary velocties. An electric field is used to prevent the blocks of negative mass from contacting the ship itself. The drives fails in universes with strong 2nd Law of thermodynamics, as the negative mass will be overcompensated by the background positive energy Wormhole construction and stablization Negative energy is required to stablize the throat of wormholes, making them transversible. This helped in the establishment of a interconnected network of wormholes which allow interuniversal travel before the dimension drive is made. Energy source *Mass cyclic generators: By exploiting the interaction between mass and negative mass, it drives the motion of the loop and produce electricity via electromagnetic induction. *Negative mass inversion generators: Place the negative mass prodcued from one universe to another with strong 2nd law of thermodynamics. The law ensures all negative mass being exposed to those universes be overcompensated by huge amount of positive energy, which usually manifest as the negative mass undergoing phenomenon similar to supernovas. The energy caused by the 2nd law is then tapped in the process Military The ability to remove matter and energy without a trace makes negative mass appealing to the military. For example, dark lasers cannons are often mounted on starships Category:Matter